<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>left behind by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741488">left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, i cannot stress enough. SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE., slight fix it fic, spoilers for the finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world kept moving, but because it always had, and always would, long before Clarke had stepped on it and long after Clarke would die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to be alone.” Clarke said to nothing, staring at the water in front of her. The waves moved to no one, and the breeze caressed her face only. </p><p>The world kept moving, but because it always had, and always would, long before Clarke had stepped on it and long after Clarke would die.</p><p>“You’re not.” Said Lexa’s voice, in the Judge's body, the one that has deemed unfit for Transcendency. Clarke turned, looked at the familiar stranger, who moves like Lexa, who speaks like Lexa, but simply is not <em>her</em> Lexa. There’s a magnet pulling them together, but Clarke knew it was one-sided, a barrier of clear glass between the two.</p><p>“You?” She approached the judge with Lexa’s face, feet slowly crunching gravel as she went. It had been - how long? How long, since she’d seen Lexa this close? Time blurred together in a mass, and the weight of the years was felt on her back. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I…” The judge hesitated, and every expression was like the ones she remembered seeing in Lexa’s face. “Curiosity, perhaps. What does the last human do, with all the time in the world?”</p><p>Clarke bit her lower lip, her hands going for Lexa’s in an automated reaction she didn’t know her body still had.</p><p>This Lexa took a second to understand what was happening, but held her hand.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t…” A deep breath. “Shelter. Shelter and water.”</p><p>The false Lexa indicated with her head the lake. Clarke offered a tense nod.</p><p>“I’ll help you.” She said, and seemed surprised to do so. Clarke only offered a smile. “You’re a curious being.”</p><p>“You get used to it.” Clarke replied, and started walking, slowly and hand in hand, with the false Lexa. Perhaps, if she pretended, she could’ve got the happy ending she was denied so long ago, before all the blood stained her hands, before the weight made her bitter and jaded. If Clarke looked at the fake Lexa just at the right angle, perhaps she could pretend she was still young and naïve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont even go here anymore i just watched the last ep out of morbid curiosity and this is how it shouldve ended do not @ me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>